User talk:Ghaziya
You'll Get Help First, you posted in the right place, I created this website, so I can help you a lot. I'm also happy you share the same feelingw we all have! We spend a lot of time here, creating articles, adding images, and now we're the 7th best movie wiki! Asking for help is actually very general, and if you're looking for general, take a look at this. If you're looking for something more specific, send me another message and I'll be more than glad to help. It's nice to see you appreciating our work ;) And for the tildes, they are for signing your name with your username and date. -- 22:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome, your welcome, your welcome :D It's great to help other users, sure you can get to me if you're lost. Nice to meet you too, -- 22:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sig Here you go. Do you like it? I'm sorry that I won't make the font size 18 and 22, because this is how big 18 is. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R I can change it if you want me to. Now, go to your preferences, and type in the sig box and make sure to check the checkbox underneath. Then click save at the very end. Now it should be working, but if you have trouble, I'll be happy to help you. =] Also, your sig page is here User:Ghaziya/Sig. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Most Luminous Dragonfli, Can you hear me laughing all the way from here to there over my size specifications?? I am like a baby, don't know what to do! Just making lots of noise right now. But I will stumble along with the help of all of you. What you have created for me is nothing short of magnificent - please accept my most sincere appreciation. OK, here comes the test to see if I followed all of your instructions in my preferences correctly. Keep your fingers crossed - mine are. ((SUBST:User:Ghaziya/Sig)) 02:26, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe don't be so hard with yourself, just copy . Below your e-mail and above your gender. I really hope this helps ;) -- 02:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, you need the squiggily things that remind me of sideways doves . Not the parenthases. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Now it's not your fault. The "s" in "/Sig" at the end should be capitalized. Yours is lowercase. The wiki is really case-sensitive like that. I hope that works. =] O_o [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Here I Am! Well, now you have an excuse :D How are you doing with the guide to edit wikis? Do you need any more help? Great sig, btw. -- 12:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I do sleep, plus I go to high school, busy life XD I always get some time to help and edit and then to do my homeworks and watch TV. I do like the sig, and the size is a little big, if it bothers you, I can get it one size smaller. Now about the image. You do know how to upload an image, right? That's basic rule number 1! You can upload an image from your computer here: , then you can upload a picture like this: You'll get something like this: : File: is for the name of your picture. 200px is to the size, you can change it. thumb: I really don't know, just copy it. This is my picture: a little description, it's optional btw. Always use |, you can copy the "formula" from here. About your talk page etiquette, yeah, you can sign in your talk page. I answer you here because you're new around, and I don't want to confuse you by answering in my own talk page, that way, you'll get a new message notice. I hope this helps, -- 22:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Awww ~ there ya go, taking care of me again :-) Somehow, I get an new message notice by email whenever there is an edit on my page, or yours, and now Techtoniums ~ don't know how I managed to arrange that but it is really neat ~ makes me feel popular. So, you take your choice on where you want me to post. Thanks for your input on my sig ~ if you wouldn't mind, will you please take it down a notch and see if it is still readable? I am kind of an "out there" person, so I don't mind if it grabs a little attention :-) Interesting discussion on gender going on ~ I never doubted that Draginfli is female and I never for a second doubted that you are male. I was very surprised when you said you were in high school though ~ you are wise beyond your years ~ trust me when I say that. You have a quality of inner knowledge and calm about you that I can feel connecting on a deep level with others. Am I right? That is fantastic that you are juggling so many interests and obligations now. Whew! OK, on to the dreaded task of transferring pictures ~ no I don't understand basic rule number 1 ~ '''not even after you explained it to me. But I will give it a try. The pics I have on my Internet Explorer favorites bar DO have a web address ~ is there anything I can do with that? Cut and paste it somewhere? I can't think of any other questions right now (SURPRISE). Thanks very much for wading through all of this. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:29, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You're kinda right, thanks for the nice words :) I reduced your sig one size, tell me if you want it back as it was. About the pictures... you can't copy-paste, you need to save it to your computer, and then upload it. And again, I have no problem on helping you :D -- 12:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : My Illustrious Mentor Matias ~ otherwise known as "Bossman" ~ are you sure that you will know that I am sending you a post????? Even if I don't announce it with huge titles on your page????? OK, I'm gonna trust you on this one. First of all, I want to try my new reduced-size sig. Here goes. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 03:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Danggit, I just spent a '''lot of time on a post to you and I fat-fingered something and it all disappeared! Danggit! Oh well, this should keep me out of trouble for a while. I want to thank you for going to the trouble of taking my sig down a notch ~ it is perfect ~ still "out there" but not too " out there ~ you knew exactly what it needed! How is everything going with you ~ are you getting close to graduation? This is always a stressful time of the year when you are in school. I am pooped tonight ~ I really love doing the Census interviews because I like connecting with people; but I hate trying to track down people, especially when they don't want to be tracked down. Oh well. Tah-Dah ~ I have some extraordinarily good news. I was getting very, very embarrassed about continually bothering you with my "high maintenance" needs and today I decided to ask one of my boyfriends (who is pretty good with computers) to teach me how to take images off of the internet and put them in a folder. I hadn't asked him before because I didn't want him to know that I had any flaws :-) ~ I am probably crossed off of his list now. But . . . I have a whole folder full of phoenix images just waiting to be called forth into action. This girl is getting ready to get her page going. Oh yes, I have some good ideas for user boxes, is Techtonium still doing those? Also, last night, I spent a lot of time researching image copyright laws ~ of course, I have the information in hard copies, filed neatly in a binder for easy reference ~ are you rolling your eyes yet? Oh yeah, I did want to ask you about something ~ at the very beginning of this post, you had mentioned something about me working on a guide to edit wikis ~ huh ~ you have a lot of confidence in me ~ I will be happy to do anything as long as someone holds my hand. I am constantly amazed at the incredible talent on this wiki ~ I am always stumbling into nooks and crannies with all sorts of juicy articles ~ and to think that you started it all ~ aren't you proud!!!!!!! Proud, but humble, I'm sure :-) : Whew, I think I have covered it all. You are always so patient with my ramblings ~ yeah, I know, I am labor intensive :-( Sorry! Take care and thanks again for always being here, there, everywhere. . Here comes my cool sig again. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 04:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome, Ghaziya. It is nice to have yet another female here on this male dominated wiki. :P Don't worry about being "technologically challenged" as I like to call it. If I can learn, anyone can learn. And a guy who dumps you because you can't do everything perfectly isn't worth the effort. I'll bet he has a few flaws too. Skxwang 11:49, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the enthusiastic welcome. I am still a little confused on where I should respond ~ your page or mine ~ Matias has assured me that this is ok. I found you on my first day here; but, I didn't know how to connect with you. It has taken my Illustrious Mentor Matias a lot of time and patience and eye-rolling just to get me this far :-) I don't think it's so bad being one of the few females in this male-dominated wiki ~ it makes us special! I remember reading what you said about not being a gamer ~ whew ~ me neither! I was thinking I was the only person in the world who wasn't. Shhhhhhh, don't tell anyone this, but I even stopped watching television many years ago, shhhhhh. I must tell you how incredibly much I admire and respect anyone who has the passion and the courage to go into teaching ~ BRAVO! I have friends who are teachers and the horror stories they tell ~ OMG! I look forward to getting to know you better. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 13:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : ::I don't watch much television either; no time. I have about 100 hours of shows DVR'd and waiting for summer! A little eye rolling never hurt anyone. I am sure JayBo rolled his a lot when I first started here as well. Skxwang 17:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : ::Hi! Wow that was very interesting to read :D I'm 15, so I'll graduate when this year ends plus one more, very stressful. Great news about the pics! You can upload them now! You know how to upload them? If you don't... . If you still don't get it... . I did role my eyes when you said that you searched for image copyright laws! What for! Tecto is still doing those, leave a message in his talk page, or to Draginfli also. When I was talking about a guide, I meant to this guide, the one to study everything about wikis :) Talkig about me, yeah, I'm proud :D When I created the wiki I never even imagined it would be this good. :Well, I'm done too. I'm happy to help you in whatever you need! Cheers, -- 12:30, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Most Illustrious Mentor ~ thanks for your encouraging words and the blue "here" and "here" ~ I couldn't put one foot in front of the other without your including the blue "here" in your posts :-) I am going to contact Tecto about helping me construct my User Page with a banner and a box ~ and also the "User Boxes". Is he my best source for all of that? I don't think I should make all of those requests at once though ~ he will run and hide. I hope that you are going to have a most magnificent day today! Thanks for always being here, there, and everywhere. Salut! R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 13:30, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Guide Hello Ghaziya I've seen you around. I heard you're making a guide to edit wikis or something. I can help you write a section on userboxes, hex colors, and other stuff. If you need help just gimme a ring. [[TECTONIUM]] 18:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Beautiful Artwork Thanks! I think that if you're going to have a tail, and it's going to be a thin tail, it should be long. The braid was an accident, but I went with it because it looked good. I can't talk much here 'cause I gotta go, but thanks for the compliments! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC)